goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night in Werewolf Woods
Night in Werewolf Woods i's the fifth book in the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It is preceded by The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek and followed by Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. The prismatic hologram design consists of purple-red with a hint of blue colored circles connected by diamonds. The cover illustration consists of vicious werewolves howling and snarling inside a forest clearing. In the background, one werewolf is howling on a cliff, with the full moon behind it. The tagline is "Woodsworld? Or Werewolfworld?" It was released in April 1996 and is 133 pages long. Plot You are vacationing at a resort in the middle of the woods by the name of Woodsworld with your dorky neighbor Todd. Todd's box of figurines is stolen from him and he begs you to get them back for him. You go to the Kids Only Campfire to do so and hear the legends of the Werewolves of Woodsworld. The legend says that the wolves will leave at dawn, and that you must get the box before the wolves come out. You attempt to get the box and must face a pack of angry werewolves, and discover that Todd is one of them, or face a lake monster, fight off trolls, or battle an army of fire ants. Bad Endings *You answer the Goosebumps question wrong and you turn into a paper-lantern person. *You and Todd turn into werewolves. *You push the STOP '''button in an elevator and you stop the story. You have no ending. *You and Todd keep howling to keep the werewolves away. *You wake up in your bed and see that Todd has turned into a werewolf. *The troll curses you, Todd, and Lauren to say only one word: Gyzacck. *You fail to catch Todd and he falls down the bottomless pit. *A troll turns you, Todd, Lauren, and the Murphy brothers into trolls, with you as the troll leader. *The werewolves makes friends with the Murphy brothers. *You hit a mirror with the troll's reflection, instead of the troll himself. The troll turns you and Lauren into clones of Todd. *It is implied that you were destroyed by a werewolf doctor. *You are swallowed whole by the Deep Woods Lake Monster. *The troll controls you and everyone else in Woodsworld. *You stop the werewolves with jawbreakers, but you're stuck looking for Todd's box. *You apologize to ants, but you still have to find Todd's box. *The troll turns you, Todd, and Lauren into fishes, and transports all of you to the Deep Woods Lake. *You fail to capture a werewolf, and capture a dog instead. Good Endings *The trolls disappear into the ground and you walk back to your cabin. *A troll ends up finding Todd's box, but you manage to force him to drop it by shaking the tree he's sitting in. After Todd retrieves his box, he, Lauren, and you race back to the cabin. *The whole ordeal was a dream, and you find out that only you and your parents will be going to Woodsworld. *You wake up in your bed at the cabin and find out the whole thing was a dream. Todd is also waiting for you at the kids-only campfire. *The other trolls defeat the evil troll leader. The Murphy brothers give Todd his box back, and become friends with you, Todd, and Lauren. You have to admit that Todd is cool. *You defeat the werewolves with Todd's pewter collection and save the Murphy brothers, who become friends with you and Todd. You accept Todd as a friend, and feel nothing with ever scare the both of you now. Trivia *"How-ow-ow-owl!" is said a number of 22 times throughout the book. *There are 17 bad endings and 6 good ones. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves Category:Trolls Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dreams Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Dogs Category:Clones Category:Summer Category:Human Villains Category:Change in Size Category:Giants Category:Books Released In 1996